Typhoon Swan
by kyky xx 123
Summary: Ten Years after Joham was defeated, order has been restored to the vampire world, even the right to a fair trial has been introduced. But Isabella Swan becomes more and more troubled after her each 'business' trip and her family are at a loss of how to help, until one day her family have no choice but to let the Volturi take matters into their own hands. SEQUEL to HURRICANE SWAN.
1. Troubles

_Its hard to believe that its been a year almost to the day that I posted the epilogue of Hurricane Swan._

_I know this is short, but it's just an opening, it'll start off a bit turbulent but I will make sure I chuck some lighthearted parts in every now and then so it's not too depressing. _

_Also I'd like to apologise for the delay, I had a complete writers block and then could find no motivation. I've written so many different versions but hated them and shoved them far away to never see the light of day feeling they were way too dark or way too boring. I now have an idea of how this is going to end, I'm just not sure exactly how to get there, so feel free to tell me of any confusion or lack of flow, as that seems to be a main problem with my writing._

_Lastly if you want to read more please put the story on story alert as with the long and irregular work hours it's impossible to keep to a set date to update, so I'll just promise you all that I'll write when I get the time._

_P.S this will be back to first person in the next chapter, third just seemed more fitting here, but let me know if you like it and I may use it again in the future as it will fit in with thestoryline I have planned._

_*Ramble over*_

* * *

><p>"<em>If you havin' girl problems I feel bad for you son, I got 99 problems but the<em>-"

"Don't you dare." Esme warned in a low tone at the booming duet of Jack and Emmett, while slowly turning the page of her magazine with a perfect white finger.

"_Bitch ain't one_!" Joanne bellowed as she walked through the door.

"Eh. You can pretend you're not rude sometimes you know." Rob smirked coming up from his workshop in the basement.

"Nope. Don't like lying to my family." She grinned at Esme, who snorted.

"Hardly, but if you were actually being honest I'd have no argument." Esme glanced at the clock. "Cookies are done. Victoria, dear, can you help me cool these down so I can get them packed up and off to the shelter?"

Victoria floated down the stairs, her fiery hair braided neatly. "Hey sis, where's my brother-in-law?"

"Hunting with Lorrie last I heard." Valerie shrugged. "With any luck removing some tension with a rant or two."

"More likely a scowl." Joanne pulled her face in an imitation of Adam's usual expression, earning an eye-roll but a slight smile from his wife.

The phone rang over the booming laughter of a joke shared between Jasper, Emmett and Jack. Rob slid over the polished floor to the receiver and answered the call, his dark hair flopping into his eyes.

"Hello."

"_Bella's plane will land at 1am_." Alice's voice chirped into Adam's ear.

"_About time. Hey Mar, can I borrow your mirror_?" Rosalie's velvety voice piped in with a lip-smack, Rob supposed it was a new layer of lipstick, but he didn't have a clue, his wife wasn't really known for being a girly-girl so he was lost when it came to things like make-up and as Alice says 'fashion, style and everything inbetween,' not that he cared.

"You sure?" Rob asked, flicking a wood chip across the floor, earning a glare from the Cullen matriarch, as it left a scratch invisible to human eyes but as plain as day to a vampire.

"_Fairly, she doesn't have her phone so she let me see. Oh my god. I've wanted those forever_!"

Rob hung up the phone as the screech got louder, when Alice and Rosalie are shopping its best to minimise contact if hearing is a wanted ability.

Robert hesitated in going upstairs to tell the telepathic vampire the news, so was somewhat relieved when Adam returned with Lawrence.

"The girls just called, Isabella's coming back at 1am, I was going to go upstairs and tell Ed, but erm, the..."

"I'll tell him," Adam said giving Valerie a quick kiss on the lips.

"Martiee was alright wasn't she?" Lorrie said, looking evenly at Rob.

"She's fine." Rob said with a smirk. Every time she leaves his side he worries, he likes to pretend he's perfectly happy with her going out, I guess going years thinking someone you love is dead can do that to a person.

Adam stopped outside the uppermost room in the vampires mansion, and knocked lightly before slipping quickly into the room, closing the door behind him.

Using his memory of the room he gently moved over to the window to open the several layers of blackout blinds, enabling him to actually see a still figure reclining on a sofa.

"No moon tonight and there's a lot of cloud cover so it shouldn't be too bright for you." Adam told him as he removed the final blind. "Is that alright? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Edward sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair, eyes still closed. "Tonight?" Edward's face lit up, after all he hadn't seen his wife in four months.

"1am. I'll drive."

"But-" He turned towards the blonde vampire in protest, but knew it was futile.

Adam once again felt a rush of sympathy for the vampire, because of the scar that started from his hairline straight down the right side of his face, neck, torso and thigh. Not because of how he looked, although it was a reminder, but because of the pain it caused him physically and emotionally. Physically, because his eye was damaged beyond repair, causing problems with his eyesight and often causing him to suffer from the vampire equivalent of a migraine, and mentally as although Bella loved him all the same, he wasn't as confident in himself, especially when he meets new vampires who gawk at him. Also a vampire is supposed to be a perfect hunter, so with his migraines and imperfect vision, his instincts are telling him he's weak and vulnerable.

That seems to be the main reason Adam and Edward now get on so well, they are both in some way handicapped by their respective injuries and can relate more to each other than with Bella or Jasper, although Bella is unbelievably mentally scarred more than she is physically, she doesn't feel she can relate to anyone, and Jasper is just physically scarred with a confidence of steel, nothing anyone can say will hurt him. Plus when Jasper can feel everyone's emotions which makes talking to him more like talking to a doctor than it does a friend.

"Be ready to leave in a couple of hours." Adam smiled sadly and walked to the door, thinking the brooding vampire wanted some time alone.

"Stay for a while will you?" Edward sighed, shifting on the couch to make room for his friend and vampire wife's adopted vampire son.

Adam sat quietly in the vacated space and waited for the older vampire to speak.

"You've noticed that she comes back worse each time don't you?"

"Hard to miss." Adam said quietly, trying to prevent the images of the female vampire in her paranoid and cold demeanour after her return from her employment, and it takes longer and longer for her to return to a semblance of her former self.

"Has she ever told you why?"

"I assumed it was just her stay there," Adam shrugged then turned to look at Edward, who he noticed looked very troubled and torn. "Why? Is there another reason?"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "Aro believes so, that's why he insists she still goes to Italy, so he can monitor her better."

"Well? What does he think?" Adam asked, a flutter of panic expanding throughout him, was there actually something wrong with her?

"I don't think it's my place to say, it's Bella's mind, so it's her place. But if she really is worse than last time, I think I will force her to tell you all." His head fell into his hands, at a complete loss.

Adam lay a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"She loves you never doubt that."

"That's why I worry. She's beginning to notice how I'm not coping too well with her moods when she returns. It just hurts to think there is something wrong with her and I can't help. And I know her, if she really realises how much it hurts, she will leave to 'protect' me, probably for the same reasons I fooled myself into believing when I left her. And _this_," Edward gestured to his scarred face, "doesn't help in the slightest."

"Edward, even if she did believe that, we would never let her leave, and if she did we all would hunt her down, to remind her how we all need her, we're a family."

Edward sighed once again, but gave a silent nod of thanks.

"Now enough of the cheesy stuff. Be at the front door at half 11." Adam clapped his friends shoulder once more before he got up and left.


	2. Hektor

**First things first... Thanks to:**

**Esthercabreraohio | Amy Shaar | sani1234 | bookworm997 | maddie69 | 13 | nika twilight fan | jessica2319 | Fox7368 | shanaethereader | Goddess of Music-Thumper | natashar | grandmaof5 | Mermaidmom |** Jo **| KitCat6789 | Nedward | ceres vilandra | airforcelove93 | Trina Tiffany | nsoares | .10 | hollym010888 | BridieM | | tarajs81 | ladeerelli | MimiMarcos | alisonwords20 | ihavetoomanyideasforausername | jeno34 | Kirstenburns | maddieduch | Vamp-Princess09 | LexiJoiner | sugar334 | Mad2001 | WaterPrincess26 | emijade | TwiStoryteller | JustCallMeMrsPhelps | shernandez1357 | saphirepoet76us | dolphinstarchild | Alexitacanada | TeamEsme | daidai22 | BellaSwan97 | h4g | teamedward6011 | ppatel | lovegirl5312 | LaurenCurly1509 | Amila | Emeraldity123 | laniec21 | kami23 | Alice Gone Madd | curiosity-striks-the-mind | xkellyxx95 | AndreaDoraC | BlueBirdy934 | avrilrxmysox14 | XxVamping - Bella- WalkuskixX | AlwaysTogetherBellaEdward | Socajam | justme98 Emmettluvscookies | BubbleszMee | SarcasticBimbo**

**Aaaaaaand breathe! These are all the amazing people who have followed, reviewed and favourited Hurricane Swan and Typhoon Swan since the latters last chapter was posted (almost a year ago *cough*sorry*cough*). But seriously when I was forgetting or giving up on a sequel, all of a sudden I'd get an email about someone liking Hurricane Swan. You kept me going guys.**

**If some of you love Hurricane Swan just the way it was, it may be best for you to ditch this story, as I'm going in a slightly different direction with this one, now that i've introduced all the characters I'm changing them up slightly, Joanne has changed slightly because of her mate, Adam and Valerie are less lighthearted because of his shoulder, Edward is very different as is Bella, Eleazar lost his mate, and everyone else is feeling the stress from others. Just a warning...**

**I'd love to see how many of the old Hurricane Swan readers are reading this, if you are drop me a line to let me know, I just worry that a year was a hell of a long time to wait!**

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Aro smiled as my companions and I walked through the eighteen foot doors, with the Volturi crest in pure gold emblazoned upon them. "I trust it all went to plan?"<p>

"Of course Aro. Teddy is bringing her in now."

The skinny vampire, known for being one of the strongest in the world entered, a slender marble hand clasping the females upper arm.

"I demand to know the charges!" She spat, glaring at the three ancient vampires in their thrones.

"The charges against you involve the creation of an immortal child." I said sternly, glaring at her, we had had this for the past four days of travelling and I was at my wits end with her.

"With what evidence?"

"An eye witness report, and also various news reports from that area with support the story." Caius scowled, his black cloak was draped in an artful way around him and his throne.

"I refuse to abide by this! I am wrongly accused!"

I rubbed my temples between my fingers, trying to soothe the throbbing under them, a mixture of my shield and her constant talking was driving me insane.

"As you know you have the right to a trial." Marcus said at almost a whisper after this woman's incessant screeching, his own cloak was creased and full of holes, showing how much he really cared about his position.

"Fine! I evoke the right to a trial!"

I growled under my breath, although necessary, the trials were always tedious.

The right to a trial was put in place a decade ago when Aro finally 'realised the error of his ways', as apparently his brother had opened his eyes to how power driven and unfair the Volturi was. So he decided that when a charge was drawn up against a vampire, they had to come to Volterra, more often than not escorted, and were offered the right to a trial. If they admitted their crimes right there and then, they were given a punishment other than death, but it depended on the impact that their indiscretion caused on the human world. Otherwise they could be placed on trial, the jury was made up of 2 members of the Volturi and 4 vampire 'citizens'. Usually one of these six had the ability to sense the truth, but it isn't always possible, as the Volturi don't have a 'truth-seer', and no-one can be forced to take part on the jury. All 6 had to decide on a unanimous verdict for it to carry, then if they were found guilty the three leaders gave a punishment which 'fit their crime'. The accused was allowed to appoint their defendant and call on witnesses, as was the prosecuting side.

Aro was not allowed to prosecute as they believed his ability was unfit, but he was allowed to describe memories as part of evidence, so after deliberation, the prosecutor was decided on to be primarily me, because with my shield, I wasn't able to be influenced, but if I was unavailable, which was unfortunately rare, the job would be given to a vampire called Mitch. He was a lawyer in his human life, and does small cases in the human world every now and then, but he doesn't like being in one place for any more than a month, which these trials could sometimes end up taking three times more.

"You have evoked the right to a trial. You will be imprisoned and be given blood of your choice twice a week for the next two weeks until your trial will start on November 20th."

After she agreed to the terms, Teddy led her away.

"Sorry Isabella." Aro said gently. "I know you don't like being away from your family for so long. You could invite your Edward with you?"

"You know I won't do that Aro." It's true, he did know.

The fifth trial that I was prosecutor of, the family of the vampire found guilty, decided to take it out on Edward. They believed that I had tampered with the evidence which made them guilty and thought I should be punished, and knowing that I was too valuable to the Volturi, cornered Edward instead. All four of them went after him while I was hunting, and to this day I still thank Jane, who heard what was going on and stopped them. They were also put on trial and sentenced to death (Mitch took this case as it was too personal) and I dealt out their punishment, as is a mates right. To this day Edward has a scar which stretches from his hairline above his right eye and vertically down his face, and down his neck, continuing until it ended at his mid-thigh. His venom mercifully repaired his vision to some extent, but to vampire eyes it's easy to see the red line that lies down his pupil.

"I know, but I wondered if you would be happier with him." Aro said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"There's no doubt that I would be, but I can't." I shrugged and left, leaving Aro, Marcus and Caius looking after me with different expressions on their powdery faces.

"Hey Isabella!" Someone called down the hall to me.

"Hello Theodore." I called back without turning around.

"You did well back there. I think we're all shocked you didn't let rip at her, if I had the authority I would have."

"Exactly why you don't have the authority," I smirked.

"That's true, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes at him. After the battle with Joham and his half-breeds I was given a permanent position of the same level as the Volturi leaders, so although in trials my position was forgotten, I was allowed to make decisions with Aro, Marcus and Caius, especially as nowadays Marcus was retreating further and further into his shell, making my vote often crucial in some decisions. In fact today must have been one of Marcus' ever more rare 'good days', he managed to pay attention and even speak, although it is likely that will be the last we'll hear of his voice for the next year or so. He rarely 'talks' to Aro if he can help it either.

"Are you hunting?" Teddy asked after some silence, still walking beside me.

"I think I might, I'm not due to leave for another two days, coming?" I asked, noticing his dark eyes.

He nodded, his tall but lanky form speeding up.

That was what threw everyone about Teddy. He was a skinny vampire who looked weak and frail, but his strength is unmatched, even Felix and Santiago combined couldn't overpower his strength, and as he was so strong it also made him faster, so fast that it was impossible for vampire eyes to detect. We all called him Skinny Ted, which was comical when he could hold three bulky vampires in an unbreakable embrace at once.

Teddy was a nice soul, he grew up in North America ten years ago, but he was 24 when he was changed, which was accidental. It seems that something interrupted the vampire while it was feeding, and I came across him around an abandoned building where he had been living homeless. When he woke up a day later, he stayed with my family for a while, but didn't feel comfortable there, so when I went away to the Volturi he accompanied me and never left. He told me once that it finally feels like he has somewhere he belongs. It helps that he found his mate.

"Hey Heidi. Fishing?" I asked, looking over her attire.

"Just escorted them in, but I filled up on deer last week." Her brown locks framed her oranges eyes which were locked on her mates as they embraced.

Heidi led an interesting diet, she loved human blood and wasn't prepared to give it up, but she wanted to please her mate who wanted her to drink animal blood. So they compromised and she now primarily drinks human blood and occasionally feasts on animals, but it is becoming more frequent. Which helps with the Venantium treaty, not that we see much of them in Volterra.

"Master Aro said wanted me to tell you that you are free to go home for the next two weeks until you are needed for the trial. He said he would have the plane prepared for you for an hour. He also wanted you to know that Eleazar left while you were away, so there is no need to wait." Heidi said quickly as she broke away from her mate for a moment.

"Thanks Heidi. I'll see you both in a fortnight."

I ran back to the castle and straight to my room, threw my cloak on the bed, changed into my black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and Ray-bans, washed up slightly and left. I didn't need to pack anything as I was coming back in a short amount of time, and no doubt Alice, Rosalie and Martiee had bought me three new wardrobes while I was away, so I went to the garage and jumped on my black Ducati. My baby. I have an identical one in midnight blue at home, but this was the one I loved the best, so I kept it here where I knew it would be taken care of, especially with all the moving the family has to do.

I sped through the Italian countryside enjoying the warm air in my hair, with it being the middle of summer, it was always warm, and tried to relax. I wanted to be released of tension so I didn't snap at the people I cared about the most. I guess it's normal to be a bit jumpy and on your guard because of the profession I'm in, but from the way I react with them, even I think it's over the top, I'm amazed they haven't moved and not told me where, not that I wouldn't be able to find them, ha!

Pulling into the private airport garage for the Volturi, I parked my bike in a patch of light, if someone was going to try and steal it I wanted the cameras to see, so thus I could see and break all their fingers and hide them in remote corners of the world... What? I love my bike.

I made my way at human pace over to the plane that I was going to be stuck on for a couple of hours when I paused, thinking I heard a noise, like metal against metal, I expanded all of my senses and my shield, but could detect absolutely nothing, well nothing but the odd animal in the area. Wary, but unconvinced that is wasn't an animal that scurried along and knocked something over, I boarded the plane, happy to see that Hektor was already aboard.

"Geia sas Ms Swan, back home?" He smiled at me. He was young for a vampire but older for a human, he was turned at the age of 65, and was the oldest human to ever have been turned successfully, the oldest before him was 38, and there hasn't been older since, as usually the heart gives out. He claimed that it was the food and the sea air that ensured his heart didn't give out. His hair was silver but full, and his frame was slim but toned, and his face was free from wrinkles thanks to the venom.

"I am. Hektor, are you staying in Russia or flying somewhere else?"

"I'm going to take the plane up to Norway, see an old friend." He nodded his head to me, "If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know," he turned and strolled into the cockpit.

I sat on one of the black leather seats, closed my eyes and tried to relax, removing my shield briefly so Alice could see when I'd arrive back, then let it slip back into its original place and began wandering into my mind, which was the closest to dreams a vampire could get, I could trust Hektor, he's flown the Volturi plane for as long as the Volturi has had one, I trusted him not to lead us astray.

I was jolted back to my senses by slamming against the ceiling and hearing smashing glass. I immediately knew we had ended up upside down, and by the feel of it, were travelling downwards at a very quick pace. I quickly dragged myself across the ceiling of the plane to the cockpit, and with an extreme effort pulled the door open to find Hektor absent, the windshield was missing, but another vampire with blood red eyes sat in his seat smiling at me.

"The pilot decided to fly solo. Don't worry he'll live, being a vampire and all." The male, a newborn by the looks of it, unbuckled the seatbelt and slammed into the ceiling next to me. I tried blocking out all the beeping and the gushing air escaping through the hole in the front of the plane, to focus on the vampire in front of me, but with so much going on it was difficult.

I knew I needed to get out of there, the ground was approaching rapidly, and this thing would go up in flames, killing me for sure. But I needed some answers first.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled over the noise, grabbing him by the throat.

"Alejandro tells me to send his regards." He grinned before I ripped his head off, I had what I wanted to know, he was just a messenger, and yes you do 'shoot' them when they try to kill you.

A couple of seconds away from impact, I used my vampire strength to launch myself out of the metal ceiling, not quite quick enough though. As the plane exploded the fire managed to catch my left hand, foot and calf, setting fire to my clothes and skin, I screamed as the flames began to engulf my whole leg and arm. As I hit the ground, I spotted a frozen pond not a few yards away, conveniently. I moved over to it as fast as I could, and launched myself into it, breaking the layer of ice and immediately putting out the flame that had managed to engulf most of the left hand side of my body. The water was helping to dull the pain somewhat, but I was still gasping in the pain that remained... like that would help the situation.

After a few minutes, I dragged myself out to inspect the damage, the skin of my thigh and shoulder looked like with a couple of feedings, it would be back to normal but where my hand, leg and foot initially caught the flames, the skin was black and blistered and I could see the bone in many places on my hand and foot, not so easily mended, that would definitely take time.

I knew I needed to get away from here, air control will realise at some point that the plane went down, and with my injuries, the bloodlust will increase. So with humans soon to be swarming the area, I needed to move. It's easier said than done, as it turns out I couldn't put any weight on my leg, making it virtually impossible to move somewhere quickly, and I was getting thirstier and thirstier without being able to detect anything to drink from in the vicinity.

So I went as far as I could until I could find a tree tall enough but with thick foliage. It took me a while but I managed to climb up using my right arm and leg. I settled on a branch, resting my sore arm on my torso and letting my burnt leg dangle over the edge.

I was intending to hold my breath and wait it out until the humans were gone and I could hunt and find a way home, then it occurred to me that I didn't have a clue how far away from my family I was. I tried to judge it by the speed and how long I was on the plane, placing me in Mid-Russia but the way the crash was makes it impossible to know exactly how far north I was.

Then I realised if I lower my shield maybe Alice will see and my family will find me, she would only need my physical shield lowering, but if I lowered my mental shield it might make it easier for Edward to find me if he can hear my thoughts, plus concentrating on keeping my shield down in my weakened state will take a lot of energy and concentration, so I'll be less likely to feed on the humans in the area.

Ignoring the pain and slowing my breathing down I removed my shield. Hoping for the best.


End file.
